<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newton's Laws by TheVoidless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170446">Newton's Laws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidless/pseuds/TheVoidless'>TheVoidless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High School, and that's all the story is, friendly teasing, i laughed at the end so here you go, i literally wrote this for a physics class, i wrote this years ago and found it in my google drive, the purpose was to explain newton's laws, tom and tord are friends but it's kinda a love/hate relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidless/pseuds/TheVoidless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord explains Newton's Laws to Tom because <em>someone</em> can't stay awake during physics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Newton's Laws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom’s eyes blearily made their way open as a hand shook his shoulder with vigor, his head moving like an abused ragdoll. The sensation of waking was accompanied by the sharp bell signaling the end of class, and someone saying his name. </p><p>“Tom,” a familiar voice rattled his skull. “You fell asleep again.”</p><p>The sleep deprived high schooler groaned, getting out of his seat reluctantly to face his best friend, Tord. The other was somehow always on top of things. It was something unknown to Tom, an alien pit of patience and knowledge he could never hope to have.</p><p>“We were talking about Newton’s laws,” Tord offers as Tom picks his bag up from the floor. They head out the door and start to walk out of the school. “The three laws of motion.”</p><p>	“Great,” Tom huffed. “It’s about some old guy with some old ideas that no one cared about?”</p><p>	Tord scoffs, “‘Some old guy’ was a genius, Tom. He made breakthroughs in science that shook the-”</p><p>	“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>	They reach Tom’s empty house and head to his room. It was an unspoken ritual they had made once they became friends. Tom would fall asleep during class, and Tord would help him after school. It wasn’t the best system, but it worked for Tom, and Tord didn’t seem to mind his company.</p><p>	Tord gets out his notes, making himself comfortable on one side of Tom’s bed as the other did the same. </p><p>	“First law of motion, also known as the law of inertia: things want to keep doing what they’re already doing. An object at rest will stay at rest. If it’s in motion, it wants to keep being in motion. Alright?”</p><p>	“So,” Tom clarifies as he tries to keep up, jotting down notes here and there. “Things are lazy.”</p><p>	Tord pauses, holding a finger in the air, then nods. “Yeah, basically. Just as long there’s no resistance like air, the ground or general obstacles. If, say, you threw a harpoon at a certain velocity in empty space it wouldn’t want to stop, and would keep going at that same velocity.”</p><p>	Tom raises an eyebrow, “And velocity is direction and magnets, right?”</p><p>	Tord laughs, “No, Tom, it’s magnitude.”</p><p>	“...Yeah, whatever.”</p><p>	“Similarly, if there was a bowling ball in space, and there were no unbalancing forces acting on it, it’d stay in that same place. Forever.”</p><p>	“Sure.”</p><p>	Tord waits for Tom to write everything down, then, “Second law. Force is equal to mass multiplied by acceleration.”</p><p>	“And?”</p><p>	“That's just it. Basically, it takes more effort to push a heavier object than a lighter, smaller object over the same distance. If you could imagine, moving a spoon would be easier than moving a bathtub.”</p><p>	“Weird example, but easy enough.”</p><p>Tord smiles and nods, getting up and urging Tom to do the same. </p><p>	“Try it,” he says, pointing to one of Tom’s plush chairs.</p><p>	“Seriously?”</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	Tom sighs, rolling his eyes as he lightly pushes his chair to the side.</p><p>	“Now try to move your bed.”</p><p>	He gets behind Tord, and visibly tenses as he pushes it forward a bit.</p><p>	“See?”</p><p>	“Yeah, but I mean, it’s common sense. I already knew that.”</p><p>	Tord shrugs, “Some people learn better actively.”</p><p>	Tom is silent, pushing the bed back and returning to his spot on the covers.</p><p>	“And then there’s the third law.”</p><p>	“Is that the, ‘your actions have consequences’ thing?”</p><p>	“...You’re not too far off. It’s actually ‘with every action there is an equal opposite reaction.’”</p><p>	“So I was right?”</p><p>	“If that helps you understand it, then yes. But really, it’s like a rocket. The engines push down on the ground to lift off, and the ground pushes back up equally at it.”</p><p>	“The ground is… alive?”</p><p>	“No, Tom. It’s just physics. Just think of when you jump on a trampoline. You press down, and the material of the tramp sort of slingshots you up.”</p><p>	“Tord, the last time I was on a trampoline I was still learning to read.”</p><p>	“Ah. Yesterday. That really explains your grades.”</p><p>	Tom gives him a look, and throws his pencil at Tord. It hits him in the arm and bounces back to the floor.</p><p>	“Yeah, see? Newton’s laws in action. You learn so quickly,” Tord wipes a fake tear. “Now if you could tell me how those laws apply to this-”</p><p>	But Tom had already left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>